The Prince Needs To Know
by Magami Yuuri
Summary: O Príncipe precisa saber... Você é homem ou mulher, Mammon? Oneshot BelxMammon


**Avisos:**... Eu não sei se isso pode ser classificado como shounen-ai/yaoi...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence... Mas eu continuo tendo ideias sobre a história xD

xxxxx

**Oneshot – The Prince Needs to Know...**

- _Ei, Mammon._ – O jovem loiro da Varia chamou a atenção do Arcobaleno que contava seu dinheiro, porém este nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para seu parceiro.

-_ Diga._ – Ele incentivou secamente sem dar importância ao que Belphegor queria lhe dizer.

-_ O Príncipe quer saber... _– Duas mãos passaram por baixo dos braços de Viper e alcançaram seu tórax. –_ Mammon é homem ou mulher?_

-_ ! UH! BEL!_

xxxxx

-_ Uhihihihi... Fazia tempo que não via Mammon ficar tão bravo com algo._

No momento, o auto denominado Príncipe se encontrava sentado num dos sofás num dos aposentos da gigante fortaleza do grupo Varia, terminando de colocar um pequeno curativo em sua bochecha, o único ferimento real causado pelo furioso Arcobaleno que lançou mão de todas suas técnicas para enlouquecê-lo... O que não funcionou tão bem assim, como sempre.

-_ Voooi. O que você fez com o bebê capitalista?_ – Squallo adentrou o aposento em passos pesados, extremamente nervoso.

-_ Eu? O Príncipe não fez nada além de uma simples pergunta._ – O loiro puxou os joelhos para mais próximo do corpo, colocando as botas sobre o belo estofado.

-_ Não parece que foi algo tão simples assim. Mammon estava muito bravo quando o vi. Xingando todos os nomes horríveis que ele possa ter aprendido em sua vida._ – O mestre espadachim encarou a Tempestade dos Varia, enquanto reclamava como de costume.

-_ Hihihihihi. Squallo, talvez você saiba a resposta então..._ – O príncipe apontou o dedo indicador em direção a face do homem de cabelo cinza.

-_ Vooi, diga logo, idiota._

-_ Hihihi... Mammon é homem ou mulher?_

Silêncio se fez no aposento e uma expressão interrogativa formou-se na face da Chuva do grupo, ele levou o olhar ao canto direito dos olhos, pensativo por um tempo, até perceber que também não fazia ideia da resposta.

-_ Vooooi, você não é quem está sempre grudado naquele baixinho? Você deveria saber!_ – Sem ter uma resposta melhor, não havia outra alternativa mais óbvia do que gritar na orelha do príncipe loiro.

-_ Hihi... É... Acontece que Mammon não é mais tão baixinho..._

-_ ? Do que está falando?_

-_ Nada. Squallo realmente não sabe de nada. Hihihihihi._ – O jovem terminou sua frase e deu uma cambalhota passando por cima do encosto do sofá, no local onde estivera sentado, uma espada abriu um buraco.

-_ Não tire onda comigo, moleque!_ – O tubarão gritou irritado com o comentário.

-_ Squallo~! Papai está chamando~!_ – Um homem muito suspeito apareceu na porta do aposento guiado pelos gritos que poderiam ser ouvidos quase pela fortaleza toda, Lussuria continuava o mesmíssimo "homem".

-_ O quê? O que aquele chefe de merda quer comigo agora?_ – O homem deixou a sala apressado, por mais que reclamasse, ele servia Xanxus de corpo e alma.

-_ E você, Bel-chan? Por que brigou com seu irmãozinho? Deveria se envergonhar. Vá lá pedir desculpas agora mesmo._ – Lussuria deu sua bronca de mãe, gesticulando com a mão que se o jovem não fizesse como mandado, levaria umas boas palmadas no bumbum.

-_... Ok. Hihihi, vai ser divertido falar com Mammon._ – O jovem abriu seu sorriso costumeiro, cheio de travessura e rumou para o quarto do dito irmão mais novo.

xxxxx

Ok, Mammon não era mais uma criancinha. Na verdade, era um perfeito ser humano adolescente, se não fosse por um pequeno problema, o jovem atirador de facas até o dia presente não conseguira identificar o sexo de seu parceiro de travessuras. Bom, não que isso importasse muito... Não muito, mas era um tanto incômodo, com certeza.

Belphegor andava em passos largos, porém sem pressa, era um andar até serelepe, carregado com seu jeito infantil e único de fazer as coisas. Já era um adulto, porém sua mente sempre o avisava que, independentemente disso, ele era o Príncipe e não precisava crescer se não quisesse. Seus pés pararam diante de uma porta grande e branca.

-_ Eeei, Mammon~! Não fique bravo por tão pouco. Uhihihihi... Você sabe que eu posso fazer pior._ – Sem pensar duas vezes, o usuário de facas disse convencido de que seu parceiro o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que aquilo era um "Vamos fazer as pazes e voltar pra tirar sarro do Squallo".

Nenhuma resposta.

-_ Mammon, não ignore o Príncipe. Isso é um crime grave._ – Um sorriso irritadiço se abriu nos lábios do jovem e ele girou a maçaneta, por surpresa, estava destrancada.

O Arcobaleno se encontrava sentado no apoio da sacada de seu próprio quarto, o dia tinha um céu azul, mas não estava quente, pelo contrário, era bem fresco, e uma brisa confortável balançava as cortinas na porta de vidro da saída para a sacada.

-_ Ei, Mammon. Vamos fazer algo interessante._ – Bel se aproximou, jogando os braços cruzados sobre o mesmo apoio em que o outro se encontrava sentado. Seus olhos escondidos sob as mechas loiras sempre lhe dava um ar misterioso. Afinal, o olhar entrega muito de uma pessoa. Ambos sabiam daquilo.

Silêncio. Ah, como odiava o silêncio daquele baixinho ganancioso.

-_ Escuta, eu não vou mais fazer aquilo, nem perguntar de novo. Agora, vamos fazer algo~! O Príncipe está entediado._ – O loirinho apoiou a cabeça nos braços.

-_... Se você responder o porquê perguntou aquilo, então eu pensarei no seu caso. Pense bem, não estou nem cobrando dinheiro por isso._ – O adolescente de cabelos roxos não desviou o olhar do horizonte, apesar de que, não era possível dizer com cem por cento de certeza que estava olhando o longe, sempre utilizando aquelas roupas que cobriam o corpo todo... Ele não passava calor, não?

O denominado príncipe suspirou, levantando-se e virando de costas para o apoio, colocando os ombros e se recostando por um tempo, levantando a cabeça e encarando o céu, como se estivesse extremamente entediado. Após alguns segundo ele se desencostou e seus passos indo em direção a porta eram facilmente escutados. Teria tido alguma outra ideia para se entreter?

-_ Porque..._ – Os passos pararam. –_ Eu preciso saber se terei uma princesa ou um príncipe para mim._

Se os olhos do ilusionista pudessem ser vistos, eles estariam arregalados em surpresa, mas, mesmo sem ver os olhos, um suave vermelho era visível em suas bochechas. O som dos passos voltou a ser ouvido, o que fez o Arcobaleno rapidamente se virar e descer do apoio, olhando as costas do auto proclamado Príncipe.

-_ Bel._

O jovem Tempestade da Varia já tinha uma das mãos na porta e só fez menção de virar o rosto com uma expressão interrogativa, como se não sentisse vergonha alguma do que acabara de dizer. Injusto, afinal, um príncipe era capaz de dizer coisas embaraçosas sem se sentir tão afetado, não? Ele estava preparado para se proclamar nobre e todas as coisas que quisesse, aquele loiro tagarela e risonho.

-_... Mammon, se não tem nada a dizer, eu vou-..._

-_ Eu posso ser... O que você preferir. Idiota._ – A Névoa dos Varia voltou-se para a sacada e subiu de volta no apoio, mas desta vez permanecendo em pé.

Por alguns segundos para processamento da informação, uma expressão de confusão se fez na face do jovem príncipe, mas depois um sorriso sapeca se abriu.

-_ Hihihihihihi... Realmente, não existe ninguém melhor que você para ser meu parceiro, Mammon._

_**Fim.**_

xxxxx

Ok, essa ideia muito estranha me veio quando eu, vendo uma imagem BelxMammon no meu PC, onde Mammon era **A** Mammon. Daí, eu quis desenhar uma cena BelxMammon onde o Bel estaria pegando nos peitos d**a** Mammon e perguntando se ela era homem ou mulher xD Porém, quando eu fui procurar informações na internet, descobri que eu estava enganada e que Mammon era classificado como do sexo masculino O_o

Se você, como eu, acredita que a Mammon, na verdade, é mulher, me perdoe pelo uso da gramática no masculino xDDD Tive muito trabalho pra me concentrar e não escrever "a Mammon lalala". Hehe.

Porém, eu não acho nada mal Mammon ser homem xD Na verdade, não me importo, desde que pertença ao Príncipe xDDDD E foi com isso que resultou essa fanfic...

Eu sei, eu sou idiota. Comentem para fazer uma idiota mais feliz! Yay! \o/ Diga "Oi, eu li sua fic" e já terá feito meu dia ^^

Obrigada a todos que leram xD Mesmo que vocês não leiam esses comentários idiotas da autora.

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


End file.
